Justin
Justin is the creation of the King of the Cosmos, Zenus himself. He is the leader of the League of Heroes and the rightful king of Heralcon. Appearance He has pale hair and he wears ragged pants. He is sometimes seen wielding a deadly blade. Biography The initial story of Justin took place a many years ago in Gielinor. This was a time when there were only a few regions among which Heralcon was the capital. This tale of Justin is a tragic one, as it shows how Justin's life turned out to be miserable. The Super Creation Justin was not an ordinary human. He was supposed to be a "super creation". He was a result of a long, drawn out process. The gods of Gielinor had a temporary agreement to cooperate with each other and went to the great Zenus and asked for a saviour of mankind. Thus, Justin was born. This was to create the super human who would act as the protector of Gielinor. It took many years to create Justin. Finally, Justin was created. The gods decided to see how he progressed. Thus, Justinor was left at a poor household's hut to be raised by the inhabitants and the gods noted his progress. Ascension to the Throne Justin was a happy child. He helped George and Mary (his parents) to sell the pastries they made. This was what they did for a living. The poor kid was quite satisfied with his life, but he couldn't bear to see his parents in this poor condition. So he worked hard day and night, and when he grew up, the king of Heralcon himself made him the commander of the army and had plans for making him the next king. This was because the king was astonished by Justin's skills, and being a just man, he deprived his own lazy son's right to kingship. The prince Zalcom did not like this at all. Justin ruled over Heralcon for some years. During his reign, he conquered new lands and expanded the Heralcean Empire. It became the most powerful and prosperous kingdom in all of ancient Gielinor. Dark Days But Justin realised that people were afraid of the King, they wanted to have right to freedom. Their proposal was a democratic nation and therefore, he rejected kingship, but Oren made use of this opportunity, brainwashing the innocent people in the process and became the next king. However, Justin's idea wasn't lost on some people. All was going well for Justin. He even started a relationship with a woman named Pamela and befriended the king's blacksmith, Tartius ,who was a dwarf. But that all changed. The gods were constantly watching him; here was their saviour rejecting kingship and living as a worthless person. It was then that his life became miserable, when the gods declared him a failure as they thought he wasn't worthy to be the protector. This led to the gods breaking their agreement. Zamorak made another super human Devle to be the new protector. Now the gods decided that Justin was useless. This was fuelled by Devle and Zalcom, who gave a false statement that the world would be destroyed by Justin's untamed cosmic energy according to the visions of the Oracle of Gielinor. The gods had to believe this as they knew that Gielinor would be destroyed by untamed power. Zenus remained strangely silent during this dark period; the Gods feared it was because He Himself had made a grave mistake. The Punishment During this time, Devle and his acolytes killed the Oracle of Rimestand and Justin was framed for the death of the Oracle. So Justin was forcibly abducted by Lord Oren(The Lord of Heralcon), who was sent by the gods, and then locked up in a giant wheel called the Cosmic Wheel, which was the only thing that could control Justin's power (which it did by spinning forever). Justin's final words to a sobbing Pamela was to remember him forever. Even his best friend Tartius, who tried to stop the gods, was crippled in the process. The people were unhappy and the soldiers could do nothing against the gods. The Isle of Death Justin was trapped in the Cosmic Wheel for a long time. During those days, he silently waited for his end, but it never came. Then, one day, someone recited ancient magic and released him from his torture. It was a dark mage. The strange part was that he was accompanied by a flamboyant gal. The lady introduced herself as Anna, an adventurer (archeologist) who wanted to unravel the secret behind the ancient civilisation that Justin had been a part of. The dark mage was a man named Auger who had read most of the ancient magics and knew about the most terrible of spells. Together they were on their way to the Isle of Death, which was the remnants of ancient Heralcon. Justin reluctantly accompanied them on their quest. In the Isle of Death, an eerie calmness washed over the ravaged lands. Upon seeing the ruins, Justin silently grieved his once great kingdom. Anna explained to him that a gigantic star had fallen on the region, destroying the entire kingdom. No one lived to list the glories of the great empire. Auger believed that Lord Zenus was responsible. Justin had never met his 'creator' but he'd heard rumours about the God's might. Together, Zenus and Azyala were said to govern space and time. While Anna was examining the ancient Heralcon artwork, Justin went inside a natural cavern, formed in the wasteland, accompanied by Auger. As they walked, they got to know themselves better. Justin told him about his miserable life, before his punishment. Auger told him that he wanted to know more about the dark arts of Heralcon, so he teamed up with Anna. He also confessed that he was the child of the notorious Kobu and that it was hard for him to prove that he was innocent, unlike his father. He also told him that he felt uncomfortable in thr Isle of Death as he felt his father, the Undead Necromancer, watching him along with the millions buried deep within the earth. Suddenly, a group of thugs arrived out of nowhere. They pushed Auger into the boiling pit below; his scream echoed throughout the chamber. Justin was immediately ready to battle. He defeated the thugs with the fierceness of a trained warrior. He saw Auger holding on to a ledge; it was crumbling fast. His final words urged him to promise never to give up in life. Justin, though confused promised him just that. Then the son of the dark mage fell to his doom. Just as he was about to turn around from the remains of his newest friend, he was stuck hard in the head. As he collapsed, he saw the remaining thug throw a wounded Anna aside like a rag doll. Them he shut down. The Hall of the Kings Justin woke up to see the thugs arguing over something. When they saw him, they immediately stopped and went towards him. They were intent on killing him for some reason. Justin wished he had his powers but unfortunately, The Wheel had drained his powers. He could only watch as they proceeded towards him. Their leader reached him and, instead of killing him, interrogated him. He was forced to reveal his tale to those wretches. After hearing enough, the leader began to bring his blade down. That was when the abandoned storage area they were hidden in, broke open. A majestic person strode into the room with a group of soldiers, outnumbering the enemy. The thugs silently escaped. The king, it seemed, took Justin to his palace. After recovering, a servant led him to the court. There, the king who rescued him introduced himself as Tyrione. He invited him to the famed Hall of Kings, where the greatest rulers ever sat before him. Hero Alliance He also takes part in the Alliance. Trivia *Justin is the leader of the League of Heroes. *Both Justin and Essar come from almost the same background. League of Heroes The leader of the League of Heroes, Justin is also the leader of Base -1 in the league. Essar Chronicles Justin is a 'super-creation', who initially forgets his past, but teams up with Essar and saves the world. Category:Essar and friends Category:Hero Alliance Category:Super Creations Category:Üntara Saga